Not Your Normal day
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Reborn and Tsuna flew out to Italy as Tsuna was going to take over Vongola soon. He was sent out on a mission to make peace between two enemy families when they find out it's all a set up. R27


Tsuna had awoken early that morning. It had been 4 years since the representative battles and he was going to inherit Vongola soon. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno had been very grateful to Tsuna as he had thought of how to get them back to their original forms.

The Arcobaleno had started to grow abnormally and can range from growing a day to ten in the matter of hours. So it had only taken a few years to get them to 16. Reborn looked more like he was 18.

Today he had a meeting with the Ninth boss and Reborn to decide on what to do with two allied families disputed. Him, not being officially Decimo yet, had all his meetings with the Ninth boss.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, Tsuna got up and did his morning routine. When he was done he went to the dining room to grab a piece of toast before leaving to the office. He had travelled to Italy for a few weeks with Reborn to understand what life was like and how to run Vongola.

The meeting went on fairly well. They decided that Reborn and Tsuna would go and stop the dispute and come back to report. Tsuna left to his and Reborn's room to pack for the trip since it would most likely take few days.

Reborn and Tsuna had started to date around the time he got his original body back. Iemitsu and Nana had been accepting for the most part. Iemitsu being a little put off in not having an adorable daughter-in-law.

They packed and were on the plane to get to the place where the families were having their meeting. On the plane they went over their strategy and slept for they had a feeling they wouldn't be getting that much over the trip for the ride was over 9 hours. Tsuna had a bad feeling about the mission, he didn't tell Reborn because he wrote it off to be nothing.

When they arrived it was past dark. The preparations for a hotel were already made. All they had to do was say who they were and they would be led to their room.

They decided that it would be good to settle things now before it was too late. So they walked in and got their room key. The person at the desk looked like he would have a heart attack when he learned who they were.

They got settled and learned the position of the families and the traps they might have laid out. Going over their strategy took the remainder of the night and by the time they were done the sun had started to rise, casting a pinkish glow throughout the room.

"I think it's about time we get going." Reborn said getting up and stretching slightly.

"Yes, I think it would be better to get this over with quickly or something bad will happen." Tsuna muttered the last part low enough that Reborn almost missed it.

Reborn gave Tsuna a weird look as they walked through the lobby to the car parked outside. They climbed in with Tsuna getting the window seat. Reborn shook his head and sat on the end, clasping their hands together.

The drive would be over 2 hours and Tsuna slept through the entire drive up to the enemy's mansion, leaning against Reborn's chest as he slept. He had to do most of the paperwork for Vongola so he was used to the workload and it took a toll on him. He was getting less sleep so whenever he was allowed to, he slept.

They arrived to a surprising sight. The house was in ruins with obvious shifts in the structure. The outer back wall had chunks missing from it. The windows were barely hanging on, and there were bullet holes through the glass making it almost nonexistent.

"This is going to be tiring." Tsuna sighed when he stepped out of the car. He had woken up when Reborn suddenly got out of the car, leaving him to fall onto the seat.

"Don't let your guard down, Tsuna." Reborn stated simply as he walked cautiously towards the gate. Gun in hand and his foot steps almost nonexistent.

Tsuna followed as he slipped his gloves on and slipped the pill case into his pocket. He only had a few left so he needed to find out how he could get more when he got back to the mansion.

The two of them walked towards the door, passing through the gate. They walked into the house and were unnerved at how eerily quiet it was.

They walked up two floors with nothing happening. The floors were a mess of glass with blood caked on the walls. But there were no bodies. No one was fighting, no one was even there. Tsuna and Reborn were getting more and more cautious with each floor being emptier.

There were 4 floors to the mansion in total and by the time the two reached the fourth floor Tsuna was on edge with the slightest noise besides the sound of their own footsteps making him jump.

They walked further in and were about to turn back when they came upon two people waiting quietly in the middle of the room. They were glaring at each other with one pointing a gun at the other.

Reborn pushed Tsuna into the light streaming in through a broken window pane. The boss' heads snapped over and they turned their glaring contest onto Tsuna. Said person flinched at the intensity of the stares but didn't back down like he wanted to.

_"Hello Don Lucian, Don Cristoforo."_ Tsuna said in Italian as he bowed, careful not to brake eye contact, as he made an effort to be polite.

Lucian scoffed as he turned his body to face Tsuna and spat out in Italian. _"What is a little pipsqueak like you doing here? Are you lost?"_

_"No, I am not lost. But I seem to remember that you two were fighting earlier." _Tsuna felt his hand twitch at the jab but stayed calm.

Cristoforo had gone pale when he saw Tsuna and immediately lowered his gun. He stepped back as he started speaking. _"Y-You're Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're the candidate for Vongola tenth!"_

_"What are you saying you dingus? This person can't be the son of the CEDEF boss. He looks too weak." _Luciano sauntered over to where Tsuna stood and looked down into his eyes. He scoffed again as he saw the innocent look and trustful eyes. _"Exactly as I said."_

_"I guess you really don't know me then." _Tsuna sighed in mock disappointment. He narrowed his eyes and said in a dangerously calm voice, _"Only idiots try to make fun of me too."_

Luciano chuckled as he grabbed Tsuna's hair and forced him onto his tiptoes, making Tsuna look into his eyes. _"I hate cocky brats like you. But you'll make a nice doll for our science team."_

Tears pricked the corner of Tsuna's eyes from the sharp pain in his scalp. He didn't let the glare falter though as he concentrated enough to go into Hyper-Dying Will Mode. He reached up to the arm holding him and projected flames from his gloves onto the fore arm.

Luciano screamed and dropped Tsuna, who crumpled to the floor as he wasn't able to catch himself. _"You-You little son of a-"_

Tsuna charged forward and clamped a hand on Luciano's mouth before he could finish his insult. _"Don't talk about my mother like that." _Tsuna said calmly as he drove Luciano's head into the ground, knocking him out.

Tsuna swore he heard Reborn snort at the comment he made.

Tsuna turned to Cristoforo and bowed politely. _"The peace treaty needs to be signed by at least one boss for it to become legitimate. Do you mind signing it?"_

_"N-No, not at all. Do you have a pen I could use?"_ Cristoforo stuttered nervously as he stepped forward and held a hand out for the paper and pen Tsuna had in his back pocket.

Tsuna nodded as he reached back and pulled the two things out of his pocket. He handed it over and waited patiently while Cristoforo signed it. When he was turned around from getting the page signed, he felt a peculiar sensation.

A burning sensation went through his thigh as he heard a muffled gunshot. Tsuna staggered and dropped down to the floor as he was dazed from the pain. Another gunshot was fired and he dimly saw Luciano slump to the ground, a little trickle of blood running out of his mouth.

Reborn came into his view then. He blinked as he tried to stay awake. Reborn eased him into a sitting position and rested Tsuna's head in the crook of his neck. He pressed a hand against Tsuna's leg and he yelled as pain shot up his spine.

Reborn cursed silently as he pulled his hand away to have it dripping with blood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tampon*. He unwrapped it and slowly inserted it into the wound.

A crash could be heard throughout the mansion as the floors down the stairs were destroyed even more. People had come in for back up. Cristoforo was long gone as he had ran past the two when Reborn was distracted. He had signalled for the remaining people to come in.

This was an ambush and Reborn didn't even suspect anything. Cristoforo was too proud of himself when he made this feat.

Tsuna coughed as he sagged against Reborn, who had pulled him protectively against his chest. Reborn cursed again as he looked around him for a second exit. The only one he could find was from the windows but they were also four floors up.

Making a quick decision he decided to just run through the mansion and shoot whoever came in his way when he was running.

"This will hurt a little Tsuna but bear with me." Reborn said into Tsuna's ear as he positioned Tsuna into his arms that would prevent him from getting hurt more. Tsuna nodded numbly as he wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck.

Reborn ran out of the mansion, hiding around corners when he heard footsteps. The people coming in where only in pairs and they easily missed Reborn. He scoffed a little at how dim some people were when some actually found him. They didn't live long enough to say anything though.

Reborn reached the waiting car and climbed in, resting Tsuna's head on his lap. They drove straight to the hospital, not wanting to risk something happening in the hotel. Lest they need was somebody calling the police as Reborn carried Tsuna through the lobby. That would be a disaster that they would much rather avoid.

Reborn carried Tsuna into the hospital and barked orders in Italian. Tsuna was taken from Reborn's arms and placed on a gurney while Reborn was directed to a waiting room to stay until they could take care of Tsuna and gouge how bad it was.

Reborn didn't mind the blood that was on him from Tsuna's leg but was getting annoyed at the glances people were giving to him. It was annoying as he had done nothing and was just sitting there with a bloodied shirt and arms crossed. He hadn't committed murder...in front of them.

Over an hour he waited for news and finally a nurse walked in and called for him. He got up and followed the nurse to where Tsuna was being cared for in the ICU. He had an oxygen mask on, an IV drip with antiseptic, blood transfusions pierced into the vein on the inside of Tsuna's elbow, and his leg was placed in gauze. The bleeding had slowed and he was asleep.

"Mr. Sawada is stable but he needs to be kept in the ICU for a few days before we can move him to the trauma unit. His femur was nicked and a piece of the bone was lost. It will grow back but he will need physical therapy before he can walk again." The nurse stole a glance at Reborn from the corner of her eye before she gave him the clipboard she was holding and a pen. "These need to be signed before we can do anything further."

Reborn nodded his thanks as he was let into the room. He sat at the available plastic chair. He started signing the papers as he waited for Tsuna to wake up. When he was finished the papers half an hour later he got up and gave them to the passing nurse explaining what they were for.

After waiting for another 20 minutes he saw Tsuna stir from his sleep. He leaned forward and gently grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tsuna blinked awake and let his eyes flutter open as he became conscious.

"Looks like you'll be going through rehab, Tsuna." Reborn said as Tsuna let his head fall to the side.

"Oh yea, I get to be made fun of while I sweat and try to walk again." Tsuna said in a raspy and sarcastic voice.

Reborn flicked him across the head lightly as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I will laugh my ass off. Get used to it because you're staying in Italy until you can walk again. You also need to be better at sensing you surroundings. That was pathetic how you got shot."

It was Tsuna's turn to roll his eyes as his eyes fluttered close. "Says you, the greatest hitman in the world, who barely ever gets hurt in his life."

"Of course. Do you think the title is for show?"

"No...But you're also a pretty great boyfriend." Tsuna muttered as he fell asleep again. He missed the pleased smirk on Reborn's face.

* * *

**Edited:03/05/14**

***I put the tampon thing because in World War I they were actually used for gunshot wounds on the battle field. When the women nurses started using them they took off as something completely different then it was.  
**

**Remake of the old one, A Friend in Need, that was horrid. I'm re-reading a lot of my old stuff and I can't believe I actually released it. But this is hopefully better and this is a ONE-SHOT. So there won't be another chapter.**

**-Gate**


End file.
